Silence is Pale and Trembling
by Nova-chan
Summary: John/Sherlock: John gets tired of Sherlock's never-ending stream of consciousness talking during sex. So, he finds a way to shut him up.


"Mmm…you've been to the Sweet Shoppe Bakery today," Sherlock says, his face pressed into John's neck. "Bought another French cruller and a frap."

John rolls his eyes over Sherlock's head. "Do you really want to talk about that _now_?"

Sherlock pushes himself up on his elbows and looks down at John with a smirk. "Do you find it unsettling?"

"No, I just feel like it's out of place," John replied.

"My brain doesn't turn off just because we're having a go at it," Sherlock says with a note of irritation.

"But why do you feel that I need to know all these details?" John wonders. "I know I've been to the bakery today. I know what I ate there."

Sherlock flashes a smug grin as he leans down to bite at John's lip. "What can I say? I like showing off to you."

John quickly flips him onto his back and slowly pushes his leg to one side. He straddles the amused-looking Sherlock and then pushes their lips together. Sherlock kisses him back, his talented tongue sneaking into John's mouth and roaming around John's tongue.

John breaks their lips apart and begins trailing more kisses down Sherlock's neck, slowly, achingly.

"The earlobes, John," Sherlock says annoyed. "How many times have I mentioned to massage my earlobes?"

John huffs in exasperation. "What?"

Sherlock sits up halfway on his elbows, pushing John back. "Earlobes are a very useful erogenous zone on me. Stimulating them will make this more pleasurable for us both. Just like when I rub your-"

John slides backwards off the bed, leaving Sherlock in the middle of his sentence. He disappears for a few minutes, making some ruckus in the next room. Sherlock lays back on his bed, knowing that John will return.

When John does return, he is holding something behind his back. He approaches the bed proudly as Sherlock tries to read him.

"Ah, how novel," Sherlock says when John shows him the two lengths of rope he's gotten from the tool closet. John doesn't say a word as he pushes Sherlock over onto his stomach and sits on his back. John pushes Sherlock's wrists together behind his back and binds them up with the one of the ropes. "A little bondage play," Sherlock says lightly. "Fun." John gives him a look, his eyebrow raised as if to say _Are you still talking?_

John continues nevertheless and ties Sherlock's ankles together, cinching them tightly below the hem of Sherlock's loose pyjama pants. With one more tug to check the tightness of the rope on Sherlock's wrists, John flips him back onto his back, his bound arms trapped underneath.

Sherlock is still _brazenly_ smug. "Do you want me to scream for mercy?" he asks, cattily.

"No," John says, pulling his shorts down and off. "I want you to shut your fucking mouth." He manages to actually surprise Sherlock by shoving his erection into the detective's unsuspecting mouth. John thrusts slightly, not too deeply, Sherlock moaning around him. "Do you like gagging on my dick?" John asks, running his hand over Sherlock's chest and abdomen as he softly thrusts. Sherlock sucks John's penis, using his tongue to tantalize the head. John moans in pleasure as he moves to straddle Sherlock's shoulder, his shins pressing down on Holmes' collarbone. He begins to push himself in deeper now, relishing the feeling of his fully enclosed erection and Sherlock's throat choking around him.

When Sherlock begins to retch and choke harshly, he turns his head to the side, trying to signal for John to stop. John pulls himself out and settles himself by Holmes' side as Sherlock gasps for air.

After a few minutes of coughing and clearing his throat, Sherlock, looking decidedly not-smug, says, "Jesus. That was…that was…"

But John isn't paying attention. His is methodically making a big knot in the center of one of Sherlock's scarves. "Still can't be quiet?" John questions, his eyes never leaving the scarf. "I guess I'll have to do something about that."

Sherlock's eyes widen. "You can't do that!" he protests. "I-" Interrupting him yet again, John shoves the knotted scarf into his open mouth. Sherlock glares as John lifts his head up slightly so he can secure the scarf at the back of Sherlock's neck. John pulls it tightly, not wanting there to be any chance for Sherlock to work his jaw around the mass of cloth.

"Much better," John comments, leaning back to admire his work. "You look very sexy like that, my dear. I like having you trussed up and gagged." He trails his finger down the side of Sherlock's flank teasingly. "Maybe I'll leave you this way for the rest of the night and I can get some undisturbed sleep for once." Sherlock's forehead creases and he makes a noise through the gag that John ignores. "But not before I assault your tight little fuck hole."

John makes quick work of stripping Holmes of his pyjama bottoms, pulling them down around his ankles. "Gonna roll you over one more time, baby," John whispers, as he pushes Sherlock onto his stomach. With a little effort, John manages to force Sherlock up onto his knees, his upper body supported by his face and shoulders on the bed. John straddles Sherlock's bound legs and pokes curiously at his entrance. Sherlock moans in distress or pleasure, John isn't certain. When he darts a look at Sherlock's face, he spies a trail of drool running down the bound man's chin.

John smirks. "Good boy," he says, collecting the drool on his finger and using it to coat Sherlock's entrance and his own throbbing erection. "That's the only thing I want coming out of your mouth." Without further warning, John pushes himself into Sherlock, a shuddering breath of excitement escaping his lips. Sherlock moans through the gag, his thighs quivering with sensation. John pounds him relentlessly, harder and harder as he scrapes his fingers down Sherlock's spine, causing a gasp of pain.

Moments later, John is grasping Sherlock's own erect cock, stroking it madly, roughly, as Sherlock keens in stifled pleasure. John comes before Sherlock with a cry of satisfaction. He moves quickly out of Sherlock and flips the dazed man over onto his back to suck him off. Sherlock comes quickly, not needing much encouragement after John thrusting into him with raw power.

John swallows the thick substance from Sherlock's cock and falls onto the bed beside him, thoroughly spent. Sherlock's sides are heaving, his face and body sweat-soaked from the endeavor.

Five minutes later, John sits up and smacks Sherlock on the bottom, playfully. "I'll be back in a few hours and we'll do it again," he announces, as he leaves the room.

"Mmmrrrph!" cries Sherlock, still struggling on the bed.

END

This was my first time writing a pr0no and I quite enjoyed it.


End file.
